powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniquely Trip
Uniquely Trip is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Time Force. The episode focuses on Trip and his belief that he contributes nothing of importance to his team on the account of a lack of physical prowess. Synopsis Trip's lack of physical prowess make him question his abilities as a Ranger. Ransik unleashes Electropede, who can drain the energy from the Rangers' weapons. Trip proves his worth by creating the Electro Booster, which Wes uses to defeat the power hungry mutant. After rescuing endangered kids with the Time Jet, Trip finds that he has become their favorite Ranger when before they wouldn't play games as him. Plot Ransik's latest mutant, Redeye, terrorizes the citizens of Silver Hills. The Rangers arrive to arrest her. A couple of great moves by the team make Trip feel inferior. His self doubt makes him trip up. The Rangers destroy Redeye with their V Weapons. As the crowd cheers everyone on, Trip is overlooked, and feels very dejected. He decides to pump up, so he hits the gym for some training. Another mutant is brought out. The power hungry Electropede almost drains the Cryo-prison. Trip tries to emulate Lucas by changing his style and hitting on ladies, which ends up in catastrophe. Electropede heads over to the power plant for lunch. Trip takes the chance to try some moves, but goofs up. The rest of the Rangers blast Electropede, but he sucks the energy, and fries the blaster. The team regroups at the clock tower, where Jen chews out Trip for trying those advanced moves. After the team leaves to find Electropede, Trip makes himself useful by working on the Electro Booster. The Rangers find Electropede, and he sucks up the energy from their V-Weapons. Four dumb kids playing around the plant get themselves stuck behind some live wires and gasoline. With the weapons depleted, Electropede begins draining the Rangers themselves. Trip arrives just in time, and fires a blast from the Time Jet, separating the mutant from his friends. He equips Wes with the Electro Booster, which combines with his Chrono Saber. A blast from the Electro Booster nails Electropede, sucking the power right out of him. With a little help from Frax, Electropede grows into a giant. The Rangers form the Shadow Force Megazord and defeat Electropede. Trip gets a mental flash from the kids in danger at the plant. He zips by on the Time Jet, and whisks the kids away to safety. To cheer Trip up, the Rangers don green wigs, trying to be more like him. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Wendee Lee as Redeye (voice) *Steve Kramer as Electropede (voice) *Tyler Neitzel as Mikey *Marissa Stovall as Cindy *Mark de la Cruz as Jimmy *Britt Robertson as Tammy *Rachel Koda as Traci Errors *Wes called for the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red, however it was the Shadow Force Megazord Blue Mode which was formed. *After Electropede is defeated, there's a quick shot of the Time Force Megazord cockpit, instead of the Shadow Force Megazord. Also, Wes is holding the Time Force Megazord saber. *At the beginning of the episode when Jen shows the mutant her Time Force badge, she’s holding it the wrong way up (it needs to be turned 90 degrees to our right). Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Electro Booster. *Each member of the team has something unique about them: **Wes has good combat moves. **Lucas is cool. **Katie has her super strength. **Jen is a strategist. **Trip learns his specialty lies in invention and science. Gallery Time force green wigs.png See Also (Redeye costume) (Electropede fight footage) Electro Booster Category:Episode Category:Time Force